


Tigon Ranch

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Sixteen troubled teenagers are left under the guise of Kyoko Kirigiri, daughter of the man who runs the largest big cat rescue in the country. When an animal rights group threatens the livelihood of their animals, they will all need to come together to protect the cats they've come to love.





	Tigon Ranch

As the rickety old bus pulled up in front of Tigon Ranch in a cloud of red dust, Kyoko Kirigiri had only one thought on her mind: this was entirely and completely unnecessary.

When her father got his heart set on something, he did it, no matter the consequences. Some people might see that as a good thing, but Kyoko only saw it as a drawback. They had enough employees and volunteers, she’d had the finances looked over several times. There was no reason for them to add sixteen interns — young interns — to the list. And there was certainly no reason to leave Kyoko to clean up her father’s mess.

When Jin Kirigiri first brought up the prospect of bringing on a group of troubled children to help around the Ranch, Kyoko had, of course, voiced her displeasure. It was bad enough that he already had so many people she knew personally working at the Ranch, but now to bring on these kids who probably knew nothing about the keeping and care of big cats? He had to be out of his mind. Perhaps he was going senile with old age.

Kyoko held her hands behind her when the bus finally came to a screeching halt. The rusty old doors opened up to let out a steady stream of high school aged children. Kyoko couldn’t help but roll her eyes at them. She hadn’t been expecting much, but somehow, this group hadn’t even managed to meet the expectations she didn’t have.

Sixteen misfits, castaways, runaways, orphans, and victims of bullying stood before her. She did have to admit, she had never been more unimpressed.

She really hoped her father was going somewhere good with this.

As the bus pulled away, one of the kids — a boy with purple-black hair and big violet eyes — whined and tugged at the collar of his jacket.

“It’s _hot_ ,” he moaned, drawing out the “o” in “hot” to show his displeasure. “There’s air conditioning here, isn’t there?”

“Get used to it, you’ll be working out here every day regardless of weather,” Kyoko deadpanned. “There’s air conditioning in the cabins, but we’re staying here until my father arrives to give you an overview of the Ranch.” She narrowed her eyes. “And what is your name?”

“You’re mean, why should I tell you?” The boy asked, pouting and crossing his arms. Kyoko stared him down for a few moments, and he whined again. “ _Fiiiine_. I’m Kokichi Ouma.”

“Right. I’ve read your file. A runaway orphan, right?” Kyoko stepped a little closer. “And what, exactly, makes you think that you’re ready to take on the responsibility of taking care of a big cat that could easily maul you to death?”

Kokichi took a step back when Kyoko stepped closer, and shrugged nonchalantly. “I dunno, my school thought it’d be a good idea to send me here. Same with everyone else here, what’s the big deal, anyway?”

“I, unlike my father, have the welfare of the cats in mind,” Kyoko explained. “So I need to make sure you’re worthy.”

“And what exactly makes you qualified to do that?” A different person spoke this time — a girl with dark brown hair pulled into two long ponytails and red eyes — and as she spoke she fixed Kyoko with a challenging glare. Kyoko returned the glare. She wasn’t particularly confrontational, but she wasn’t the type of person to simply back down when challenged. She put one hand on her hip.

“I’ve been working with these cats since I was born,” Kyoko explained. “I know everything there is to know and more about them. I’ve raised most of them from cubs. What’s your name?”

“Maki Harukawa,” the girl, Maki, replied flatly. “I won’t tell you any more than that, so don’t bother asking. I’m not here for therapy, I just want to get in, get out, and get done.”

Kyoko decided that she liked this girl already. “I don’t think we’ll have any problems, then.” She continued scanning the group of kids before her, and then made up her mind.

“Alright, listen up, all of you,” Kyoko said, tilting her chin up and raising her voice a bit. Some of the cats had started vocalizing, and she had to be a little loud if she was going to be heard. “I’m not convinced that any of you need to be here, and while my father may own this ranch, _I’m_ the one who has poured her heart and soul into this place. It might as well be mine. If you think this is going to be like just another high school for you, you’re dead wrong.” She noticed some of the teens shuffle their feet and look around nervously.

While she spoke, a man began to walk up behind her. He had dark brown hair and striking eyes, and while he was dressed casually, he walked like a businessman. Kyoko could hear his footsteps behind her, but she didn’t stop with her speech.

“The person you need to convince that you belong here isn’t my father, it’s me. Got it?” Kyoko finished. Most of the teens nodded along with her, though some of them didn’t seem particularly bothered by her words.

“Inspiring, Kyoko,” the man said. “But I think I can take it from here.” He put a hand on Kyoko’s shoulder, and she moved away, side-stepping before he could fully rest his hand on her. The man didn’t seem particularly displeased or surprised when Kyoko moved away from him, though he did cross his arms over his chest, much like she herself had done only a few moments earlier.

“Well, welcome to Tigon Ranch,” he told the teens, obviously trying to sound upbeat but coming across much more clinically. “I hope all of you are doing well, and the ride here wasn’t too bad?” He was greeted with silence. Clearing his throat, he continued. “My name is Jin Kirigiri, I’m the owner of this ranch. I’m sure you all know why you’re here?”

“Yeah, yeah, we fuckin’ know why we’re here,” a blonde girl muttered dismissively, waving her hand in the air. She was wearing a rather low cut t-shirt and shorts barely halfway down her thighs. Perhaps she and Junko would get along, if their manner of dress was anything to go by, Kyoko thought. “Can we get on with it already?”

Jin did look a little surprised at that, but he nodded anyway. “Yes, of course. I can show you where you’ll be staying, and then Kyoko will take you around to see what cats you click with. You’ll be assigned a single cat to take care of for twelve weeks, and if you do well with that, you’ll be approached about staying on as a permanent employee or volunteer. Your schooling will be continued here as well, so you won’t need to worry about that.”

It didn’t seem to Kyoko that any of them were really worrying, but she decided not to point that out to her father. She was more focused on the other comment he’d made.

“Wouldn’t it be more appropriate for _you_ to assign their cats?” Kyoko asked, narrowing her eyes. “You are the one who came up with this.”

“You should be taking an involved role, as well,” Jin replied casually. “So I’m having you do it. I hope that won’t be a problem?” His voice clearly stated that he wasn’t asking, and Kyoko sighed.

“Alright. Fine.” Reluctantly, she followed him through the front gates of the ranch, hearing the shuffling feet of sixteen teenagers following her as well.

She had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like this much.

After they were led to the cabins where they would be staying, one of the kids — a shy-looking boy with white hair — cautiously approached Kyoko like she was a tiger about to bite.

“Will you be taking us to find our cats now?” He asked softly.

Kyoko glared down at him at first. “Because that is what my father wishes, yes, I am. I’ll be taking you out four at a time.” She paused, putting her finger on the corner of her mouth. “What’s your name?”

“Kiibo Iidabashi,” the boy said, a bit stiffly.

“Right, Kiibo. Pick out three of these kids to come with us,” Kyoko told him. “You know them better than I do.”

“Okay,” Kiibo said hesitantly after a few moments, then turned around to look at the kids lounging around behind him. He pointed to Maki, then to a blonde-haired girl with strange musical note hairclips in her hair, and lastly to a tall boy with violet hair and a jacket tied around his waist. “Maki, Kaede, and Kaito. I believe they are good choices!”

“Then let’s go.” Kyoko didn’t wait for them to answer her before turning sharply on the heel of her boot, walking out of the cabin.

It was time to get this over with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please subscribe, kudos, and maybe leave a comment?


End file.
